1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering system for a vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2006-199064 A discloses a steering device of an outboard motor for providing a good steering feeling. The steering device includes a hydraulic damper that applies friction to rotation of a steering wheel and limits the rotational angle of the steering wheel.
US 2007/197110 A1 discloses a steering device of an outboard motor capable of switching steering feelings. The steering device includes a hydraulic steering mechanism that turns the outboard motor, an electric steering mechanism that turns the outboard motor, and a switching mechanism that performs switching between the hydraulic and electric systems according to a vessel operator's operation.
US 2011/117799 A1 discloses a steering device of an outboard motor that assists a vessel operator's steering wheel operation by an electric actuator. The steering mechanism includes a power assisting mechanism that generates power according to an operation of a steering wheel by a vessel operator.
WO 2009/026663 A1 discloses a system for remotely operating crafts by using a remote terminal such as a mobile phone connected to the crafts via a wireless communication network.